Finding Balance
by SkylarOakenshield
Summary: Kira Crosszeria has been searching for one man her entire life. Why? Watching her parents be killed in front of her left her to hold a grudge and live on the streets. But when she gets found by the turtles and practically adopted by Splinter, will her grudge be settled and more importantly will she fall for the red clad turtle? Raph/OC pairing! Daughter/father fluff eventually!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**There will be character description in the first chapter!**

**I don't own TMNT!**

**10 Years Before Present Time**

* * *

I yelped as my arms were gripped tightly by the men pulling me along with my parents. We stopped and I looked up to see a man, cloaked by the darkness. His voice was deep and scary.

"I have had enough of your interferences Yamato Crosszeria," He spoke softly but venom was laced in his tone.

"Please...Oroku, you don't know how you speak, let me help you..." My father spoke softly but still firmly.

"No! I have dealt with you enough, now it seems the only thing to do is dispose of you and your family. No loose ends," He shouted back with fire in his eyes as that was the only part I could see.

My eyes widen when I realized what he was going to do. My father spoke," No! Please, kill me but not my family, they have done nothing!"

"Enough! I will not listen to excuses!" He yelled before diverting his gaze to the men holding us," Hold them still."

He came forward and I could see his scarred up face as the light shone on him. He unsheathed a sword from his side before using his to cut my fathers head clean off.

My eyes widen and I let out a blood curdling shriek as my fathers body fell lifeless to the floor. The shock of the situation faded and anger set in, I startled struggling in the men's grip which only tightened.

I looked up and saw the man approaching my mother who glanced back at me," Kira! You have to get away!"

I flinched as a sword was stuffed threw her neck. I rammed my elbow between one of the men's legs and he yelped and released my arm which I used to hit the other man in the same spot.

"Master Shredder!" The man called out in pain, and I noticed that the one he called to was watching me intently.

I could feel anger coursing through every vein in my body the site of my parents deceased bodies on the ground.

I clenched my fists as tight as I could and let out and anguished cry. I suddenly heard the sliding of metal and I feared I had received the same fate as my parents.

When I looked I was stunned. Long shining metal claws had extended through my fists.

The man stopped and stared at me," What are you?"

I looked up at him and the shock was quickly replaced by the anger. I stood and charged at the man before leaping forward.

As I slid the new weapons barely across his face he hit me hard in the abdomen, sending me flying across the room.

I caught my breath and finally got back up, with some struggle. Looking to the side I saw an open window, the man was approaching me quickly so I made a quick decision and ran, leaping out the window. I landed in cold water below, and it stung a little bit.

I swam for what seemed like forever before I finally climbed onto land and started running.

I ended up in a dark alley way where I felt my knees giving out, so I collapsed where I was hidden enough. I rested my head on my knees and cried, I would get revenge for my parents, whether it was the last thing I did.

Shredder, I thought, You will know the name, Kira Crosszeria.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**So my characters name is Kira Crosszeria, she is sixteen years old, with brown hair to her shoulders and side swept bangs and amethyst eyes. She is five foot five, slender but muscled. She is practically a female Wolverine, the only difference is that her healing isn't as fast it takes a little longer but still faster than a human, but her hands heal just like his do when she sheaths her claws, also I do not own anything affiliated with Wolverine! **

** This is a Raph/OC pairing! I really hope ya'll enjoy! Short chapter too but it's just to get the ball rolling, the next one will be longer I promise!**

**I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! I only own my OC Kira!**

* * *

I took a deep breath as I did work on my iPhone, which was a item I was fortunate to have, it was something I saved up to have and bargained with the phone company too.

I locked it and stuffed it in my jean pocket before rubbing my eyes. The day had been long and I had to find somewhere to sleep for the night.

I grabbed my backpack that contained all my belongings and threw it over my shoulder. I walked down the side walked, refusing to look at the people I passed.

I shifted my gaze over to a passing alley way and stopped when something caught my attention. I walked into it and looked at the Japanese symbol that was spray painted neatly in the brick wall.

I ran my fingers lightly over the symbol before whispering," Family..."

I pulled my hand back reluctantly from the symbol and walked away, shaking my head.

It took a while but I finally found a building I could scale easily. Once to the top I tossed my backpack off and stretched.

I opened my back pack and pulled out a blanket and small pillow. I set it all up and stood again tensing when I heard the screams of a woman.

I looked at the alley way acrossed the street and saw three guys pushing a woman around and going through her purse.

I growled under my breath and ran to the edge, jumping over and sliding down the ladder that I had I course missed earlier.

When my feet hit the ground I ran acrossed the road and let my claws slide out before I jumped forward and sunk them into one of the guys chest.

I spun around and saw one of them had a knife and the other had a bat. The woman had grabbed her purse and ran away, thanking me as she went.

One raised the bat at me and I said," Really?"

He cried out and swung the bat at me, only to have me cut it into pieces and cut through his throat.

The other one looked wide eyed at me and dropped the knife backed up and started running. I felt more anger at the coward and I sprinted forward, catching him with ease and sinking my claws into his back.

I stood for a moment breathing heavily before I climbed back up to where my things were.

I laid down on my blanket and pulled my phone out of the side pocket, unlocking it and opening the news. After scrolling a little ways I stopped and read the headline.

"Vigilantes Protect City From Foot Clan. Vigilantes? Who could that be?" I said to myself.

After a few minutes I shrugged and pulled my solar charger out of my backpack and plugged my phone in, hoping it get a bit charged.

I pulled the blanket over me and turned on my side. I closed my eyes but for some reason the whole vigilantes thing refused to leave my mind. I had this strange feeling in my gut that something was going to happen soon.

The only problem was, I didn't know what. The Foot Clan sounded extremely familiar as well, I remembered hearing it somewhere but I couldn't figure out where.

These thoughts didn't leave my mind as I feel into my normal restless slumber.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

** Soo, this chapter will be longer than the last and we will run into a certain four mutant turtles in this chapter. ;) hope ya'll enjoy and review please!**

**I do not own anything other than my OC Kira!**

* * *

I opened my eyes and instantly groaned from the aching in my back. Sleeping on a hard roof isn't all that fun or comfortable.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes before looking at my phone, seeing that it was only 2:13 am. I groaned and collapsed back onto the ground before slamming my fist onto the hard ground.

"God dammit, I can never get a good nights sleep," I grumbled through clenched teeth.

I sighed and decided get up and mill around to put my mind at ease. I got up onto my knees and got into my bag, grabbing my long sleeve black under armor shirt and my black jacket. It was getting cold in New York and I knew it was time to start wearing heavier clothes.

I slung my back pack on and went to the ladder and slid down it landing with a thud at the bottom. I walked on the sidewalk for what seemed like forever but was actually more like 10 minutes. I stopped in front of a store window and saw that some unknown news channel was broadcasting, but their story caught my attention.

"Earlier this evening there was Foot Clan activity in the downtown area. More information points for us to believe that said vigilantes are still rebelling the Foot Clan. More on this in ten," The news lady said.

I shrugged it off and continued on my way, trying to figure out how to pass the time why waiting for morning. I saw a lite up sign of a bar so I made my way there and entered seeing that there was a few people in there but not many. I slipped my backpack off and set it by my feet at the bar.

The bartender leaned on the counter in front of me," What can I get ya sweetheart?"

I clenched my fists at the man sly remark but didn't let my irritation show," Just a whiskey water will do."

"Comin' right up," He said preparing the drink.

A moment later he set the drink down in front of me and I said a quiet thanks before taking a drink from the glass.

I looked wearly around the room at all the, most likely, criminals who sat quietly and drank.

I glanced to the side and looked out the window, tensing when I saw figures on the rooftops across the street.

I down the rest of my drink and threw some money on the table before grabbing my backpack and running out the door, ignoring the bartender calling after me.

I didn't listen though, I focused my eyes onto the figures and furrowed my brow," Are those ninjas? Wait it must be...the Foot Clan."

"Let's see how they'll like a taste of this," I said unsheathing my claws.

I saw them stop so I quickly ran into an alley way and set my back pack down on the ground before climbing up to the top of the building. They turned around and I was surprised to see their eyes glowing red.

There was a lot of them and I felt like the fight was never ending. I kicked one away from me and stopped for a moment groaned quietly from the painful cuts that I had received. Slowly I sheathed my claws for the moment.

"Stop!" A female voice called.

I looked at the source of the voice and saw a girl wil short black hair that was blonde in the back and she was wearing ninja armor.

"Oh am I finally going to have a challenge?" I said bringing my hand up to my face and inspecting it.

She narrowed her gaze and walked up to me," Who we you and where are the turtles?"

Confused. That was my expression and emotion," Wait, wha..? Turtles? What are you talking about and second why don't you tell me who you are and what the hell you want?!"

"You mean you don't know them, hm. And I'm Karai, I'm sure we'll meet again but for now I don't need to have you question me," She snorted before turning away to leave.

"Oh no you don't!" I shouted reaching forward and grabbing her only to have her pull out a sword and go into a defensive stance.

"Fine. If you want to fight then we'll fight," She said before laughing," If only you had a weapon."

I chuckled quietly," Oh I have a weapon and the advantage it gives me is that you can't knock it out of me."

She looked confused before I unsheathed my claws and went into a defensive stance.

She stared for a moment before a look of irritation can across her face and she ran at me. I clenched my teeth and ran forward, blocking her puny sword.

She seemed to dodge every attack I made, she was quick I'd give her that. But the battle seem to drag on with how little attacks I was getting in.

I felt my last nerve snap," That's enough!"

I swung around when she went to attack and I sliced her sword in pieces. I was breathing heavily after and glaring a hole into Karai.

"Hmm, not bad, but not good enough to block this," She said snapping her fingers.

I spun around and saw one of the soldiers was behind me and he jabbed at me. I moved just enough so he didn't hit the spot he was aiming for but I felt the blade go through my shoulder and just past my shoulder blade.

I fell to my knees and held back cries I pain. Karai grabbed my hair from behind," I'll have to tell Shredder about you, he'll be interested."

"Shredder..?" I breathed out with the memory of my parents death flashing before my eyes.

"Not that you're any use," She said before kicking my hard on the back, sending me off the roof.

I was confused when I saw the ground pass but I realized I fell into a manhole that was open for construction. I landed hard with a thud into the small amount of sewer water below.

I coughed and propped myself up on my elbow. My vision was blurry but I could see my blood trailing into the water and flowing with it.

I had enough sense to move so my head wasn't in the water before I started fading in and out of consciousness.

**Raph's POV**

I glanced over to my brothers who were all doing their thing, Donnie with his geek stuff, Mikey eating pizza and Leo watching Spaceheros of course.

I turned back to my training dummy and beat it up a little more before walking over to where water poured into sort of a pond.

I pulled my Sai's out and washed them, they needed to be cleaned after our last encounter with the Kraang. When I pulled them out I saw a bit of red in the water.

"Hey Donnie! Come here!" I called to him not taking my eyes away.

"What is it Raph, I was very busy," He complained.

"Just shut up and look at this, is that what I think it is?" I asked him and soon enough my other two brothers had joined us.

"What's going on guys?" Leo asked.

"You're right Raph, that's...blood," Donnie said quietly.

"You think someone might be hurt?" I asked him.

"I don't know Raph, but it's very possible," He told me.

I looked back at him," Come on Leo, let's go check it out."

"Alright guys let's go," He said.

"Aw but Leo! What about my pizza?!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Worry about it later!" Leo exclaimed and Mikey groaned but followed along with us.

We walked down the tunnels and it came to a split.

"Why don't we split up, if you find anything contact everyone with your T-Cell," Leo said and we all went into a different tunnel.

I could still see the blood in the water in front of me and suddenly I realized it was getting thicker. I looked up quickly and saw a figure laying up ahead.

I ran forward and looked to see that it was a human girl, she had cut everywhere and look just plain beat up.

I grabbed my T-Cell and dialed Donnie," Hello?"

"Donnie I found her!" I exclaimed.

"Wait, her? It's not my April is it?!" He exclaimed.

I groaned," No Donnie! Just get back to where we split up! I'll meet you there!"

Carefully I picked her up and I hear her groan," No..!"

"Hey don't worry, I'm gonna help you," I said as she looked at me and I couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"I-I need my...backpack.." She mumbled.

"Well, where is it and tell me your name," I spoke softly for once not wanting to scared the girl.

She pointed to the manhole that she had been under and I understood that that's where we would find her bag," My...name is...Kira."

"Okay, Kira, don't worry you're going to be fine, my brother will get you all patched up," I said and noticed she was starting to look worse so I picked up my pace.

**Kira's POV**

My vision was extremely blurry and all I could see was this green blob in front of me. I was scared at first but I realized he was helping me.

Suddenly I heard other voices but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

I saw three other green blobs but I didn't know what to make of them. By the time we got somewhere though, everything went black.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Sooo, now she is going to meet all of them! And it's going to be interesting. Lol enjoy! Please review! **

**Also I'm so sorry, I was rereading this and I realized I skipped posting this chapter! Stupid me I don't know why I did that! Anyways please enjoy and review!**

**I do not own TMNT! I only own my OC, any others made along the way, and this fic so let's keep it that way!**

When I became conscious I had no idea where I was, all I knew was that it smelled weird. The other thing I knew was that my body was extremely sore, it must have been a couple days since my fight with Karai because my wounds were only giving off a sense of soreness.

I brought my hand up and rubbed my face to try and rid the drowsiness. I froze when I heard footsteps. It must be whoever helped me but the question was, who helped me?

"Oh hey! You're awake!" A cheery voice exclaimed and slowly I sat up.

When I turned to face the speaker I froze again and my eyes widened. A turtle. A turtle that was talking and apparently could walk on two legs. He wore an orange bandana too.

I opened my mouth to speak but I had to think a little more for a second," Clearly I was more injured than I thought."

"Wait what?" He asked confused.

"Well, you're a talking turtle so-" I stopped when I remembered what Karai asked me. _Where are the turtles?_ There was no way that this was what she meant.

"Well yeah, my brothers and I are mutants, we're also teenagers, and turtles of course oh and ninjas too!" He rambled and I closed my eyes to sort out what he said.

"So you're teenage mutant ninja turtles?" I asked him.

"Yeah, hey I like the sound of that! Why didn't I think of that a long time ago?" He exclaimed.

"Mikey! Are you bothering my patient again!" A voice exclaimed and not a moment later three other turtles appeared.

One wearing a purple bandana came up to me," How are you feeling miss."

"Okay okay wait just a second!" I exclaimed quieting everyone," Before anyone does anything else, tell me where I am, who you are and what happened."

"I'll explain," The blue clad turtle said," I'm Leonardo but you can call me Leo, you are in our lair which is located in the sewers, and we found you in the sewers with bad injuries."

"Yeah what exactly happened to you?" The one in red asked or more like demanded.

"Raph! I'm sorry, that's Raphael, or Raph. This is Michelangelo, or Mikey and that's Donatello or Donnie," Leo said introducing me to everyone.

"Leonardo! What is going on?" Another voice said. Really another person?

I looked at the source and saw a...rat? This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

"Sorry Sensei, she had a lot of questions," Leo answered.

"Yeah, now it's our turn to ask questions," Raph said.

"Donnie why don't you look at her wounds now, if that's okay with you?" Leo asked me and I nodded, knowing they would find nothing.

Donnie went behind me and I felt weird having a _turtle_ look me over.

"So what happened to you?" Mikey asked with curiosity sparkling in his eyes.

"Well, it was just like any other night, I woke up wherever I was sleeping from my usual restless sleep. To pass the time I went into a bar and got a drink. That was when I spotted the Foot Clan. I ran out and followed them until I caught up and we fought, I won against them," I stopped for a second to look over everyone," That was when Karai came along, we fought what felt like forever. She was a lot faster than me and skilled at that, but I'm stronger and my weapons are more powerful. So finally I cut her sword into pieces but that's when one of the Foot Soldiers came up behind me and stabbed me. They kicked me off the roof and I fell into the sewers, that's all I remember."

I felt Donnie swiping over my

skin where the wound used to be over and over again," What are you doing?!"

"It's gone...how is your wound gone? There's a scar but nothing else," He asked and everyone else looked shocked.

"Look, I'm not completely human. Like you guys I'm kinda a mutant," I said and everyone still looked confused," Oh boy...you see, I heal faster than humans, and I suppose I could show you what else I have."

I stood too quickly and fell back to the ground holding my head. Donnie quickly ran to my side helping me up," Don't stand too fast."

"Yeah I got that thanks," I growled at him before I finally standing up straight.

I brought my hand up so it was in front of my chest. For a second I looked over everyone's faces and I knew they were trustworthy. Even the rat.

I unsheathed my claws on my right hand before bringing up my left hand and doing the same.

Everyone looked shocked, even the rat who had kept his composure most the time," Yeah, so that's all that makes me different."

"Those. Are...Awesome!" Mikey exclaimed and I was surprised.

"Miss Kira," The rat said, wait, how did they know my name?" I think it would be best if you stayed down here with us for a little while."

I furrowed my brow," What no! Why?"

"If Karai goes to Shredder and tells him of you and the power you possess, he will look for you," He told me and tensed as soon as he mentioned Shredder.

I felt like protesting and just leaving anyway, it wasn't like they could tell me what to do. But, something told me to stick around, just for a little while.

"Fine, I'll stay for a little while," I said," And, where's my bag?"

"Oh it's right here," Raph said in a tone that wasn't rude.

He handed it to me and I looked up at him," Thanks Raph."

He mumbled something but I figured he wasn't good with words. I got in my bag and grabbed my phone, looking and seeing it was 1:15 am. Lovely.

I jumped when Mikey suddenly plopped down next to me and hooked an arm around my shoulders.

"So what do you watch on tv?" He asked grabbed the remote.

"I don't watch tv, I don't have a home Mikey," I told him as if it was no big deal, because it wasn't.

"What?! You don't have a home?!" He exclaimed before pulling my head against his chest," You poor thing, I will teach you about the perks of have a home!"

"Mikey! Let the poor girl go!" Raph shouted at him from behind us and I mentally thanked him.

"Sorry Kira," Mikey said with a sad look after he released me.

"You're fine Mikey, why don't you find something for us to watch?" I said trying to cheer him up.

He perked up again," Okay!"

I chuckled and looked around the room, seeing everyone except the rat.

"Hey Mikey what's the rats name?" I asked him.

"What? Oh that's Master Splinter, he the best," He said clicking through channels.

A sudden explosion came out of a different room and Raph shouted," Donnie! Stop blowing things up!"

I cringed, it was going to be a long little while.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Here's chapter 4! Sorry this took so long! During dinner I was reading the reviews to this and realized people liked it and I was like 'oh people actually like this?' Then I finished this chappy and decided to post if for ya'll! So enjoy!**

**I do not own anything except my OC Kira!**

My eyes darted back and forth as I watched the turtles training. I had been here for a day and thankfully I had been able to get used to being in the sewers.

I side glanced at Splinter who had me sit down next to him, so I wouldn't be in the way as he put it. He suddenly yelled for them to stop and they did so, lining up quickly.

"Sensei, why is it that she gets to just sit there and watch?" Raph said and I narrowed my gaze at him.

"Raph, I don't find it to be a good idea for us to spar," I told him.

"Why not? Scared?" He said clearly taunting me.

"Oh no no no, you should be the one in that position," I spat out, smirking when I got an angered growl out of him.

"Enough! If Kira is willing to go against you Raphael, then by all means go ahead," Splinter said looking at me.

"Sure, let's go _Raphael_," I said standing.

"Bring it on!" He said as he stood.

He whipped out his Sai's, spinning them around and I unsheathed my claws.

He charged at me and I crossed my claws in front of me, blocking the attack he tried before pushing him back away. He growled and ran back towards me.

He would throw attacks at me and I would deflect with the dull side of my claws, I didn't was to cut his Sai's into pieces. After many attempts Raph finally landed a kick to my chest and I flew backwards, tumbling and using the momentum to get back on my feet.

By the time I looked back up he was already coming at me again. I got his Sai's stuck in between my claws and smirked back I threw them out of his grip and onto the floor. I kicked him to the floor and leaped on top of him, putting the claws to his throat.

"Where's all that confidence now Raph?" I asked him with a smirk.

He growled and pushed me off of him after Spinlter called for us to stop," Yeah, real smug right now aren't you."

I laughed at him, sheathing my claws and putting my hands on my hips," Ha! Don't make me laugh Raph, I warned you that you'd lose and I was right too."

He narrowed his eyes at me," Right about what?!"

I leaned forward and put my face in his," That you'd be a sore loser."

Raph groaned angrily and stomped back to sit next to his brothers and seated himself. I snickered at him and I turned back when I heard Master Splinter approach me.

"Kira, you fought very well," He complimented and I shrugged.

"It's just the stuff I've learned to survive," I told him looking down at the ground.

I saw him clench his staff for a moment before he spoke again," Who trained you?"

My eyes finally looked back up at him," No one, I trained myself."

Spinlter hummed in thought as he stroked his beard," If you would like, I would be willing to train you."

I raised my eyebrows at him," Train me? I've never had someone train me before, I might take you up on that."

He chuckled," Well, I'll let you think it over but I would enjoy having you as my student."

I nodded at him and gave a small smile," Alright, well, I'm gonna go get something to drink."

He nodded at me to be dismissed, not like it was his authority to tell me so, and I went off into the kitchen, grabbing myself a glass of water. As I entered the kitchen I hear Splinter dismiss the turtles and I heard their chatter as they enter the main room.

I heard someone clear their throat behind me and I turned around to look at Raph standing awkwardly in the entry way.

He put a hand to the back of his head and kept his eyes on the ground," Hey, I uh...jut wanted to apologize for how I acted earlier and to say that...you're a really good fighter."

I stared at him with wide eyes for a moment, was Raphael apologizing to me. I finally shook out of my daze and spoke," U-uh, it's fine, you're a good fighter too Raph."

After an awkward moment he cleared his throat again and looked up at me," Well, we're uh, watching a movie, if you want to join us."

"S-sure," I agreed and followed him towards the main room where the other turtles were. As we walked things still felt awkward so to shake it off I lightly punched his arm," Good fight today Raph."

He gave me a small smile," Yeah it was."

I turned back towards my path, today had been oddly good so far.


End file.
